


One Step At A Time

by honeybearz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Out, Only mentioned though, Peer Pressure, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, basketball player mark, haechan gets drunk, highschool, i wrote this instead of doing my online classes, markhyuck are soft bfs, no smut fellas, panicked mark, teen parties, this is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearz/pseuds/honeybearz
Summary: "How far have you guys gone?""E-excuse me?""Like, have you had sex yet?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 197





	One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> soo, this fic may or not be based on the fact i can't read markhyuck smuts properly because i still see them as babies.
> 
> anyways, enjoy! or not, i can't tell you what to do...

The party was at its peak now. Music blasting so much that the house shook and people filling every space possible. And Mark was a total lightweight. He wasn't fond of drinking, he wasn't good at it. The smell of alcohol lingered thick in the air, bitter and kinda sweet, and the drink itself tasted just like its odor.

Mark was drinking with his friends on the basketball team. They weren't close, and the only thing they had in common was the sport they played. They rolled with all the different kinds of people that Mark wasn't. Nonetheless, Mark still found himself occasionally hanging with them when his real friends weren't around.

On this occasion, Mark was with them because his boyfriend, Haechan, hadn't arrived yet. They came up to him and shoved a plastic cup into his hands and Mark decided that following them would be better than standing alone in the middle of the room like a loser.

"Mark, what's up? You keep looking over at the door?" Nathan asked, talking with a joint between his lips.

"He's waiting for his boyfriend, that's why." His other friend, Warren, chipped in; every word slurred and tone almost mocking. "What was his name again? Hengchan, Haecho?"

"Haechan." Mark cut in and the group chuckled amusedly as if Haechan and Mark were two sixth graders that held hands.

"You've been dating for how long now, seven months?" Nathan asked, as if the idea of commitment was ridiculous. "I could never. Why stick to one person when you can screw around with a a whole bunch of them?"

"They probably haven't even screwed." Zach mocked, eyes judging. "Have you?"

Mark's throat ran dry when he felt all the attention from the group locked on him.

"How far have you guys gone?" Nathan inquired with a smirk.

"E-excuse me?" Mark choked out.

"Like, have you guys had sex yet?"

Mark's face was bright red. Too bright to blame on the alcohol. He didn't even think about what he said next, it just flew out of his mouth and into the air, never to return.

"Yes- yeah we have." He claimed unconvincingly. He knew, because they all burst out laughing again, jeering at Mark.

"Man, you're so lying, just admit you're a virgin." Warren cackled. "They're so innocent, for real, they're babies."

"Dude, I was like fifteen when I lost it, c'mon." Zach ridiculed.

The group continued to laugh amongst themselves, making jokes about how massive a virgin Mark was, even when Mark's real friends arrived and Mark left. Still, their words stuck to him, eventhough he knew they shouldn't.

"Hey, Mark? You alright?" A gentle voice that Mark preferred to hear spoke.

"Yeah, Haechannie... Just had too much to drink that's all." Mark shook his head.

"Tsk, typical." Haechan teased, punching his boyfriend's shoulder softly. Mark stared at his boyfriend, who was dressed in a white button down that contrasted with his sun kissed skin. He noticed the faint brown eyeliner defining his eyes and the gold glitter specks on his lower lashes. Then, Mark noticed his lips too, tinted like plump, red cherries.

His mind then returned to earlier, and he thought about what it would be like to have those cherry lips around his... He shook his head, this was terribly wrong.

"Now I'm seriously worried. You keep zoning out. You sure you're okay?" Haechan asked again with an eyebrow raised this time.

"Yeah! Sorry, Haechannie. I'm okay, I promise." Mark said, flashing his boyfriend a reassuring smile. Haechan narrowed his eyes at first, but in the end he smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

It was far past eleven pm and Mark's steps were limped and shaky as he tried to balance the weight of his drunk boyfriend leaning on his shoulder. Mark may have been a lightweight, but he had stopped drinking long after hanging out with his basketball friends. Plus, Haechan was the kind of person that couldn't stop drinking when drinks are offered to him at every corner.

Now they were slowly stumbling their way back to Mark's house. It was pretty lucky that Mark's parents were away for the weekend. But for some reason, Mark still felt strangely uneasy.

With a few bumps here and there, Mark managed to safely get himself and his boyfriend back to his house. As carefully as he handled Haechan on the way home, he held him up the stairs and sat him on his bed before fetching a bottle of water from downstairs.

"Hey, Haechannie. Drink this." He quietly spoke. The younger responded with a quiet whine, his head hung low. "C'mon, just drink it," Mark tried again.

"Markieeeeee I love you!" He hiccupped and giggled before taking the bottle and drinking it up. Mark gazed as Haechan's head was cocked back as he drank, the skin on his neck on show and his Adam's apple bobbing. He thought about kissing his neck right there, right now.

He realised the implications, two boyfriends alone in a house with parents gone for the weekend. But, Haechan was too drunk. Now wasn't exactly the right time.

When Haechan finished the bottle, he sat half asleep with his back slumped over, too tired to get comfy. Mark let out a gentle laugh. Haechan was a mess: his light brown hair was ruffled, curtained over his eyes and his pretty brown liner smudged, a wash of pink tint dusted his glorious skin on his nose and cheeks, and though the cherry-like tint on his lips had long faded, they were full and glossy from the wet.

"Hyuck, you can't sleep like that." Mark scolded, using wipes to clean his boyfriend's face bare. "Lie down," and the boy cooperated, eyes closed, still half asleep.

"T-tight around my neck... please." Haechan quietly groaned.

Mark stilled. He was frozen in place, eyes locked on his boyfriend lying in his bed. Did he just ask what Mark thought he asked?

"Huh?" Mark questioned cautiously with a blush that was both bright and sober.

"My shirt... tight.. buttons." Haechan continued to mumble, tugging at his collar and Mark felt like a weight was lifted.

"Oh," Mark laughed to himself, before reaching over and undoing his boyfriend's top three buttons, letting the latter's collarbones out for show. Haechan sighed contentedly and rolled onto his side.

Not even the sting of the cold water on his face could calm Mark down. He had rushed to the bathroom right after he put his boyfriend to bed. The words of his basketball friends were still embedded in his mind, their mocking laughter and jeers ringing in his ears.

Mark had an urge. But whether that urge was to pin his boyfriend down and fuck him senseless or to redeem himself from Mark the Virgin back to just Mark the shooting guard, he didn't know.

Soon enough, Mark joined his boyfriend in his bed after taking off his denim jacket and changing out of his jeans in exchange for black sweats. He laid on his side facing Haechan and almost instinctively, his boyfriend budged closer and snuggled his forehead against his chest.

"Thank you." Haechan mumbled, his breath hitting against Mark's chest.

"What for?"

"I don't know... taking me home, cleaning me up." Haechan replied, his half moon eyes open and peering at his boyfriend.

"Well, I am your boyfriend."

"Then, thanks for being my boyfriend." Haechan said with a drowsy giggle. "Can you just kiss me already?"

"Don't you wanna sleep?" Mark frowned.

"I never got to kiss you much earlier, so let's kiss now." Haechan replied with a half whine.

Mark clicked his tongue but leaned in, trying his best to block out the memory of the group laughing at his innocence, and pecked his boyfriend's lips.

"What the hell was that?" Haechan snapped with a frown, before jerking at his boyfriend's shirt and pulling him in again for another.

Their lips collided, open mouthed and messy. Yet, Haechan's pink lips were still so soft against his. Mark's arms circled around Haechan's waist, and the latter wrapped theirs around his neck. Without thinking, Mark bit down on Haechan's lip. His every move possessed by a desire to consume.

When Haechan's quiet moan filled the air around them, Mark wanted to continue to take and take. Tongue delving deep into Haechan's mouth, the familiar, sweet taste that was Haechan was intoxicating. Sitting up and climbing on top of his boyfriend, Mark delved deeper. Haechan's quiet noises of pleasure feeding into Mark's hunger for him.

He pulled away and Haechan let out an annoyed whine but it quickly turned into a soft gasp when Mark scattered tiny kisses along his neck and collar.

In the back of his mind, he could hear his basketball friends again, their ridiculing laughter and taunting voice. Against his ribs, Mark's heart was pounding like it was trying to break out and he felt that same unnerving feeling in his gut.

Mark stared at Haechan caged beneath him and he took it all in; the way his fluffy brown hair was sprawled out on the pillow, his unbuttoned shirt exposing his collarbone and skin that glimmered even in the dark.

Then he wonders, is this what he really wants?

Or is it what his ego wants?

He hesitated, before slowly reaching down to the button on his boyfriend's jeans and with a careful hand he undid it.

"Mark wait, stop!" Haechan exclaimed, gently pushing Mark's hand away. "I'm not ready for that yet." He explained.

Mark's face paled guiltily and he sat up on the bed, avoiding his boyfriend's questioning gaze.

"And I don't think you're ready for it either?" Haechan was closer now.  
"Something's up, isn't it?"

Mark really couldn't hide anything from Haechan.

"I was talking to my friends from the team." He began and already Haechan scoffed in distaste. "And they asked me if we... you know."

"We already established that those guys are assholes." Haechan crossed his arms. "Long ago."

"I know." Mark said. "But, they laughed at me earlier and they've all done it, ages ago. I just.."

"Mark..." His boyfriend began, sitting beside him and taking his hand. "You're your own person. Just because they've done it already doesn't mean you have to."

"And... you should do it because you really want to, not because those jerks made you feel like you should." He continued. "One day, we'll both be ready for it."

"One day," Mark repeated and his boyfriend nodded.

Haechan laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and Mark slowly felt at ease again and his heart calmed. Finally, the thoughts and mocking voices erased and hopefully gone for good.

"Next party, we're going together. I don't want you talking to them outside of basketball practise anymore."

Mark chuckled wholly and warm.

"That's a done deal."

Haechan smiled and leaned up and Mark kissed him one more time as himself, without anything pulling the strings or pressure influencing him.

"You're a dork." Haechan said. "But I love you, dork."

Mark pinched his cheeks.

"Love you too, Haechan."


End file.
